Pútrido
by UchihaDiana
Summary: [Post EXODUS 26] [Drabble]. Desde hacía tiempo un mal olor golpeaba dentro de su nariz. Era algo pútrido, como el olor de la carne en su estado de descomposición. Como el olor de la muerte. [Maya centric!]


Hola, queridos lectores. Ésta es la primera vez que escribo algo para Fafner. :)

Curiosamente, aunque amo la historia y tenía muchas ideas al respecto; nunca podía escribir. Era como imposible transmitir todo lo que sentía, pero hoy logré algo. Probablemente no sea la mejor historia que hayan leído, pero agradecería los comentarios. ¡Deberíamos hacer crecer el fandom!

 **Aclaraciones:** Soukyuu no Fafner y sus personajes son propiedad de Studio XEBEC. Esto se hace sólo por amor y sin ningún fin lucrativo. Gracias!

¿Comentarios? :)

* * *

 **Pútrido**

 **Post EXODUS Final.**

Desde hacía tiempo un mal olor golpeaba dentro de su nariz.

Era algo _pútrido_ , como el olor de la carne en su estado de descomposición.

 _Como el olor de la muerte._

.

 _Dos años habían transcurrido en la isla Watatsumiyajima._

Donde todos se esforzaban para seguir adelante, mientras ella era dejada atrás.

Por momentos se cuestionó con seriedad, ¿por qué los niños tenían que crecer? Todo era más fácil cuando su única preocupación era saber si Shouko podría ir a la playa para jugar.

Cuando la existencia de Alvis o los Festum todavía le era desconocida.

 _Inocencia e ingenuidad._ Las cosas no podían volver a ser como antes.

Inspeccionó alrededor, _con sus ojos con ojeras negras y enormes._

A simple vista no parecía haber algo que provocara ése horrible olor.

—Maya-oneechan —la voz de Miwa acercándose la hizo voltear—, ¿te pasa algo?

—Hay un olor feo en el aire —le sonrió. Tan falta de vida, _con una sonrisa sin emociones_ —, estoy buscando qué cosa lo provoca.

La menor cambió su expresión a una de entera confusión; después inhaló con fuerza.

—Miwa no huele nada.

La pelirroja la observó sin decir nada. Sin duda había un mal olor ahí, _apestándolas._ Que Miwa no lo percibiera seguramente era a causa de que su sentido del olfato no estaba completamente desarrollado.

Volvió a sonreírle, _triste_.

 _«No puede existir felicidad sin tristeza, ni ganancia sin pérdida; con la obtención de una nueva esperanza, también se consigue una nueva desesperación»._

La Doctora Chizuru llegó minutos después hasta donde ellas estaban. Su nueva casa no se comparaba con la que tenían en la isla Tatsumiyajima, ésta era un poco más pequeña; apenas hecha con el poco material para construcción sobrante que habían rescatado durante la evacuación.

Lo único bueno es que tenían una bonita vista _hacia el mar azul._

—Abuela —Miwa jaló de su bata—, Maya-oneechan huele algo feo.

— ¿Algo feo? —la mujer mayor repitió por inercia. Después inhaló—, yo no huelo nada.

Ya lo había escuchado antes. " _Toomi dice que hay un mal olor, pero nosotros no olemos nada. Me preocupa su estado"_ Kazuki se lo había comentado _._

—Mamá está preocupada por ella también —habló en voz baja la menor.

Maya apretó los dientes. _No estaba loca._ No era como Keith o como la Secretaria Hester Gallop, no estaba desquiciada.

— ¿En serio no pueden olerlo? —volteó a verlas con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Es probable que sea algún animal —su madre contestó, ocultando lo sorprendida que estaba por su mirada—, el sol seca por completo el cuerpo y eso hace que el olor no se perciba.

Miwa la observó con cierta fascinación, Maya en cambio entrecerró la mirada. La explicación podía ser la correcta, pero en un suelo tan plano podría ver a un animal muerto sin problemas.

 _Inhaló con fuerza. El olor se había vuelto todavía más pútrido._

Algo subió por su esófago deteniéndose con violencia en su garganta, _estaba a punto de vomitar._ Tragó con dolor.

Se sentía como cuando había disparado a la nave del Ejército Humano, el olor de cuerpos calcinados era penetrante. ¿Por qué nadie más podía percibirlo?

—Ah —musitó. De pronto parecía haber comprendido algo—, me estoy pudriendo…

 _Por supuesto_ , se dijo. Ése olor tan pútrido era de ella. Estaba impregnada con el olor de la muerte.

Cubrió su boca antes de que su madre o Miwa la vieran sollozar. Se sentía sucia, quería lavarse hasta que su cuerpo sangrara.

Si tan sólo Mizoguchi no hubiera matado a Billy… tal vez podría sentirse limpia en ésos momentos.


End file.
